So beautiful
by Beth Siren
Summary: When an old friend of our hobbits comes for a visit, things change, feelings are revealed, and friendship is tested. But what is causing all these problems?
1. Sam

Disclaimer: I don't own the hobbits (Elijah Wood, Sean Astin, Dom Monoghan, and Billy Boyd). If I did...never mind, draw your own conclusions.  
  
"What? A guest and no room made up, this is a fine way to treat old friends, Frodo Baggins," I said as I dropped my bag on the floor by the doorway.  
"By my word, if it's not Maggie Gramel! I haven't seen you in years," Frodo said coming into the room. He looked at me for a second with an odd expression on his face. Then he blinked and ran to hug and swing me around like he'd done every time we saw each other.  
"Frodo, dear put me down or I shall be sick," I laughed.  
Frodo put me on the ground and looked off to the side, "Well, Maggie the problem is there's no room for you."  
"No room? Nonsense. There are four beds in this house, are all full up?"  
"Yes, Merry, Pip, and Sam are staying for lack of space at their houses in anticipation of the party."  
"Fine, I'll bunk with one of them," I say moving towards the rooms.  
Frodo's big blue eyes get larger at the thought, "You can't."  
"Why?"  
"It's not right, not normal."  
I rolled my hazel eyes, "Frodo, you've known me forever. I'm hardly one to care about people talking. Especially when it ain't true. I'll sleep with Pip."  
"What's this?" Pip said, coming out of his room. He looked at me with the same odd expression that Frodo had before, then he ran over and hugged me, "Maggie, I hardly recognized you. You've grown a lot."  
I smiled and saw the apple he was trying to hide behind his back, I reached around and grabbed it, taking a big bite, "I've grown, but you Pippin have not changed at all."  
"You're younger than me, how come you're smarter?" He said incredulously.  
"Because she was taught by yours truly," Frodo said laughingly.  
"I'll be bunking with you, Pip. The great host over there ran out of rooms and I ain't staying with my cousins, they're horrible dull."  
"You'll be...bunking with me...in the same bed," Pip said wide-eyed.  
"Yes, the same bed. Unless you can make one appear out of thin air like Gandalf?" I smiled.  
Pip grinned, "Well I'll help you unpack then. I call the right side."  
We walked to the room and dropped my bags down. By the time I was all unpacked, it was time for dinner.  
"Maggie!" Merry and Sam said as I strolled in. But again the odd  
expression shared by Frodo and Pippin crossed their faces, but quickly  
disappeared. Dinner went by quickly, by my regaling all my tales of  
the farm to the four hobbits I loved so dearly. My mind drifted back  
to when I first knew them. I was taken in by Bilbo when I was found,  
abandoned, at the pub. Frodo took care of my academic studies, Pippin  
and Merry taught me to get away with any and all mischief, and Sam let  
me help him in the garden. Sam is only three years my senior, so we've  
always been rather close. Once the older hobbits had trudged off to  
bed, I decided to ask Sam about the looks I'd been getting from them  
lately.  
"Sam, dear, Can I ask you a question?" I said, putting away the mugs  
we'd been drinking from.  
"Of course, Mags. What is it?" Sam looked concerned.  
"All of you looked at me funny earlier. Like you'd seen an elf or  
something."  
Sam smiled and walked me over to the looking glass on Frodo's wall,  
"Look at yourself, you look like an elf. So beautiful," he whispered.  
I turned to face him and looked at him. My hazel eyes and his amber  
ones blended.  
"Beautiful," he whispered as his lips gently brushed mine. He pulled  
back suddenly. I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, I'm..."  
I stopped his rambling by pressing our lips together. He  
returned the kiss with tenderness as if I was one of his  
flowers. We parted and I glanced at the clock.  
"Oh dear, I'd better get to bed or Pip will suspect something," I  
said. We kissed one more time and parted for bed. As I closed the door  
behind me, I put my hand to my lips and smiled. I climbed into bed and  
fell asleep, thinking of Sam. 


	2. Frodo

The next morning I woke up much earlier than most hobbits do, so I decided to take a stroll. I got up quietly so as not to disturb Pippin, who was snoring peacefully beside me. I dressed and snuck down the hallway and to the door. Once outside I wandered down the path to the Green Dragon, planning on a nice first breakfast before my walk. Once inside, I sought out Rosie Cotton, my favorite female hobbit, to talk to. I mentioned Sam and noticed how her eyes lit up when she spoke of him. I felt bad for what had happened between me and Sam last night.  
"Maggie...Maggie...Are you okay?" Rosie interrupted my thoughts with genuine concern.  
"I'm fine," I lied.  
"Now what kind of a friend would I be if I believed that?" Rosie laughed.  
I smiled, "A gullible one." I thought for a moment than spoke. "Rosie, do you love Samwise Gamgee?"  
Rosie blushed, "Course I do, Mags. I've told you that before." She asked confusedly, "Why?"  
I took a deep breath, "Despite what I'm about to tell you, I don't want you getting jealous or blaming Sam."  
Rosie sat down, "I have a bad feeling about this."  
I took another breath, "I don't know if it was the ale or some charm but last night Sam and I kissed." I rambled on before Rosie could speak, "We didn't mean to and I'm sure Sam loves you and we'd had too much to drink anyway..."  
Rosie clapped her hand over my mouth to stifle my explanation, "It's okay. I believe you."  
"What?" I questioned, blinking for a few seconds.  
"I believe you. If you said it wasn't intentional than I forgive both of you."  
I threw my arms around her, "Thank you. I'm so sorry it happened."  
"Air," she managed to choke out. When I let her go, she was laughing.  
"I suppose I should head back," I said after some time.  
"Bring Frodo, Sam, Pip, and Merry with you tonight for supper," Rosie proclaimed.  
"That I will," I promised and left.  
As I trekked through the garden to the main house, I stopped to inform Sam of Rosie and my conversation. He apologized for, despite my insisting of it being the ale, 'taking advantage of me like that' and thanked me for easing his guilt about Rosie. I walked into the house and chose to read in Frodo's den. Frodo, however, had the same idea and was already there when I entered the room.  
"Hello, Mags," He greeted me.  
"Hello, Frodo. I was just going to read for a bit," I explained.  
He smiled and his big blue eyes twinkled, "Great minds think alike?"  
I nodded, grinning, "Yes, we do."  
He gestured to the seat beside him on the couch, "Have a seat."  
I sat next to him and put my head on his shoulder as he began to read. The story was in Elvish and I dozed off to the sound of his voice, speaking the melodious language of the fairest of all creatures. When I awoke, some hours later, he'd ceased reading and was just stroking my hair and watching me sleep. Before a coherent thought could enter my head, I leaned up and kissed him. I felt him jump slightly in surprise and then he kissed back. He gently ran his tongue across my lips, begging for entrance. This I granted and he put one hand in my hair, playing with the brown and blond strands. I wrapped my arms around his necks as the kiss deepened.  
When we finally broke apart he whispered in my ear, "Bedroom?"  
I smiled and used his earlier words, "Great minds think alike." 


End file.
